Tinkling of a Belle
by 23a
Summary: She was a princess, yes, but no ordinary princess. Her eyes sparkled and her smile radiated the brightness of a thousand suns. She was kind, not at all spoiled, and very intelligent, with a delightful imagination. She was brave, far braver than one would expect of an 8-year-old girl. Her voice was like the tinkling of a bell. Like her name - Belle. She was wonderful, yet lonely.
1. The First Year

Even as a baby, she was beautiful. Her big brown eyes stared up at her parents, her rosy cheeks making them smile as wide as her.

"She's beautiful", said the queen.

"Indeed she is", Maurice replied.

"Let's name her... Belle"

"Belle. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

**...**

Little Belle quickly won the hearts of the kingdom. A ball was held in her honor to celebrate her first month. Her parents smiled and held her up. The people smiled back at the beautiful baby. As she grew, her beauty only intensified. At 11 months old, Belle learned to walk. Her mother held the girl's hand as she toddled across the room. Just a day later, she said her first word that wasn't "Mama" or "Papa" - "Book". And Belle loved books, even before she could read. She loved to look at the pictures.

**...**

Belle's first birthday was a joyous event for the whole kingdom. A huge feast was held, and people from neighboring kingdoms invited. After the party, Belle's parents placed her first real crown on her head, the first time her head was big enough to hold it. In her little dress and crown, Belle toddled around the room, her already long brown locks falling behind her. For the time being, everyone was happy. No one knew of the tragedies and dangers yet to come.


	2. Nothing to Fear

Little Belle was now three, and her father the king had taken her to a special lake behind the castle. Here, he was teaching her how to swim. But she was afraid to jump in. Hesitantly, the young girl looked down at the water two feet below and her father's outstretched arms.

"Papa, I'll sink", she said.

"No you won't, Belle, I'll catch you."

"Will not!"

"I will, Belle, I assure you. There's nothing to fear."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Don't you trust me?"

"Ya", said Belle, and she jumped into her father's waiting arms.

"See? I told you", the king said.

"Ya", Belle said again, smiling now.

Belle's mother the queen, who had been watching, smiled. "As long as we are a family, Belle, you have nothing to fear. Because we love you."

"Love you too", said Belle.

**...**

Belle was now four. In her blue satin gown, she swirled around the halls. A ball for her parents' 7th anniversary was that night, and Belle couldn't wait. She watched the servants set out the food, huge turkeys and sandwiches and bowls of soups and salads and cakes and cookies and tarts and chocolates and fruits that made Belle's mouth water. She ran across the ballroom floor, swishing her gown daintily. As she ran, she increased in speed, until she was sliding on the ballroom floor with no way to stop. Terrified, she tried to slow down, but instead tripped on the edge of a maid's dress and fell flat onto her back. Tears began to fall from the little girl's eyes, and her mother, who had been talking to the cooks, came over.

"Belle? What happened?"

"I fell", Belle answered, embarrassed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay", she assured her mother.

"Good. Wanna go see up there?", asked the queen, gesturing to the balcony over the ballroom.

"Ya!"

The queen led her daughter up the staircase to the grand balcony. Belle looked out at the ballroom, at all the people setting up for the ball. A few guests had begun to arrive as well. Belle leaned over the balcony to look below. She leaned too far, and before she or her mother could react, the young princess was tumbling through the air. The next thing she registered was being in someone's arms. She looked up. A visiting noble had seen her falling and caught her, and was just now setting her down. Her mother had already rushed down the stairs.

"Thank you so much", she said to the man.

"Ya, thanks", said Belle.

"You're quite welcome, Your Majesty."

The man walked away, and the queen looked at her daughter. "Are you alright, Belle?"

"Yes. I just fell again."

"That was much more than a fall. Weren't you afraid?"

"No. I have nothing to fear, remember Mama?"

"Yes, dear, I remember."


	3. The One Thing That Lasts Forever

Belle was 6 now, and had been to many balls (although she didn't truly know how to dance yet). And she was excited for her upcoming birthday ball. She was so excited, she snuck into the ballroom to see them setting up, although it was supposed to be a surprise. The room was decorated with streamers of blue and gold, and silver towers of cakes and pastries and other foods stood on the ornate tables with crisp white tablecloths. Gold ribbons adorned the railings of the staircases and balcony. Blue ribbons adorned the entryways to the room. Belle was always impressed at how grand the ballroom was, considering that she was the princess of a relatively small castle that overlooked the small village her parents ruled. Occasionally, they would get visits from other nobles and royalty. Belle had a list of princesses that had come to her castle. Her favorite princess had been Snow White. Maids were scurrying around, setting up for Belle's birthday ball. Belle had spent the day in the hidden lake, which most of the castle staff didn't know about, before picking out her dress for the next day's ball. She had decided on a light blue one with gold lining, to match the theme of the room. Suddenly, one of the maids spotted the little girl.

"Princess Belle! You're not supposed to be here!"

"I know, Veronica, but I wanted to see!"

"Your mother will not be happy!"

"She doesn't have to know."

Veronica sighed, knowing the stubborn little girl wouldn't listen to her.

"Very well."

Belle eagerly looked around, hoping for a glimpse of her birthday cake. When she saw it, she gasped. It was beautiful, light pink with white roses. It had 4 layers, and a little sugar statue of Belle on the top. Belle ran over to get a look, when she slipped and fell headfirst into the cake. When Veronica saw, she ran to fetch the queen, who came quickly. Belle, knowing she was in trouble, tried to hide, but failed.

"Belle!"

"Yes, Mama?"

"I am very disappointed in you. You strictly disobeyed me!"

"Sorry, Mama. Does this... does this mean you don't love me anymore?"

"What? Of course not, Belle. I would never stop loving you because of one thing you did. Do you know what love is?"

"No, what?"

"Love is the one thing that lasts forever."

"Oh! I get it!"

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I love you, Belle."

"I love you too."

**A/N: So, I know the chapters have been relatively short and boring because they're just Belle as a little girl, but they are necessary set-up. They will be more interesting once she gets older. There will be a decent size section when she is 8, and another when she is 11, but the main part of the story will be when she is 14-15, and then it will go on and end when she makes the deal with Rumple.**


	4. A Whisper in the Wind

Belle was 8 now, the age at which most girls would be playing with friends. But Belle didn't really have any of those. The other children in her kingdom thought she was strange. Belle spent most of her time in the meadow at the edge of her village, reading a book or climbing trees or picking flowers. One day, Belle was doing just that when she heard something strange - a whisper in the wind. It seemed to be coming from a little bit behind her. Hesitantly, she followed the sound. The whispers got louder, and the young girl grew afraid. The wind got louder until it was nearly a storm, blowing around the princess. Belle was terrified, but the storm died as quickly as it had come. Though she didn't know it yet, the storm was foreshadowing something - the terrible tragedy that was about to strike the kingdom. Belle ran back to the castle, and the guards let her in. She ran to her mother's room. The queen was still asleep. Belle found this unusual, as her mother usually woke up by this point.

"Mama?", she asked softly.

The queen began to stir. "Belle! My dear, what's wrong?"

"Why did you sleep so late?"

"I was just tired, my dear, nothing to worry about." Suddenly, the queen began to cough violently.

"Mama?! Mama?!", asked Belle, screaming now.

When the queen didn't respond, Belle ran to her father's chambers. She barged in, without bothering to knock.

"Papa! Papa!"

"What is it, Belle?", the king asked, concerned.

"Mama. She's sick or - something. I don't know. She woke up late and she was coughing."

The king ran to get the doctor, and Belle ran to her room and sat in her chair, not moving. A long time later, as the sun was beginning to set, Veronica the maid entered the princess's room and said softly, "Your Highness? Your mother would like to speak with you."

Belle slowly got up off of her chair without saying a word and walked down the hallways to her mother's room. She entered to find her mother still lying in bed, looking extremely pale. Her father was there too, looking almost as pale.

"Mama?", she asked, walking up to the queen's bedside.

The queen looked at her daughter. "Belle, dear, I have to go soon."

"Where, Mama?"

"...Away."

Belle understood, and immediately protested. "No, Mama, you can't. You can't die."

"Belle, sweetie, it's not my choice. This is just my time."

"No, Mama, please don't leave me!", the princess begged.

"I won't, Belle. I'll always be with you, in your heart. And you'll hear my voice in the whispering of the wind."

Only then did Belle realize what the wind had meant, and reluctantly she accepted what was about to happen. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too... Belle."

And then the queen died, her last breath forming her daughter's name.

Belle slowly got up and walked out of the room, running away from the castle until she reached the meadow. Only then did she begin to cry, and there she remained for the rest of the night, all the while listening to the whispering of the wind.


	5. Growing Apart

After her mother's funeral, Belle spent an increasing amount of time in the meadow. Every time the wind blew, she would hear her mother's voice, whispering her name over and over. But that wasn't the only reason. Belle took any excuse to be away from the palace, away from her father. After the queen's death, he became less kind, more harsh and calculating. He was always arranging things for Belle to do, things she didn't want to do, such as balls and diplomacy. Belle remembered her mother telling her that as long as they loved each other, there was nothing to fear. She knew her mother still loved her, because love could transcend anything, even death. But her father... no. Her mother had told her that love lasted forever, and therefore it did. No questions asked. But still, Belle couldn't help but feel that she and her father were growing apart. One day, a visiting diplomat came to speak with her father. Belle, always eager to meet new people, ran to meet him at the gates, and found herself crashing headfirst into the wall.

...

_Diplomat's POV_

She ran faster than a girl that young should be able to, in a light blue dress with a ribbon in her dark brown hair. She was clearly eager to meet him, though he was not sure why. He figured this girl must be the princess Belle, daughter of the king he was here to see. She suddenly crashed into the wall, crumpling to the ground, and he ran just fast enough to catch her. He carried the girl to her father, who jumped up upon seeing his daughter unconscious in a stranger's arms.

"What is this?", he asked, furious.

"She - she ran out to meet me, and she crashed into a wall."

The king sighed. "Belle always was eager to meet new people. Give her to me."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The man handed her over.

"So, sir, who are you and why are you here?"

"I was here to talk to you about trade treaties, but it can wait."

"Yes. I will have our maid show you to an area where you can wait. Veronica!"

She came running in. "Yes, Your Majesty?" She saw Belle. "What happened?", she asked, horrified.

"She hit a wall. Veronica, take this man somewhere where he can wait, while I take Belle to the castle infirmary."

The man stared as the king left the room with his daughter in his arms, and Veronica escorted him out of the room.

...

Hours later, the girl woke up, and she came in to see him. She looked fine, not a mark on her. Magic, the man guessed.

"Hello there, princess. Feeling alright?"

"Yes sir", said Belle, blushing.

"So, why were you running so fast?"

"I like meeting new people. They all have such great stories, of monsters and dragons and fairies and faraway places. I've never gone farther than the meadow at the edge of the village. I've always dreamed of seeing the world, of the wondrous things it may hold."

"Aren't you afraid?"

She looked at him funny. "Afraid? Why should I be afraid? I have nothing to fear."

"And how do you get these dreams?"

"From books, of course. Better than magic. I just love to read."

"That's lovely."

"I suppose. I would just love to travel the whole world, see it all, beyond this kingdom. But my father will not allow it."

"Well, could you bear being away from your castle?"

She gave him another funny look. "Sir, what's here is just material things. I could easily do without, for it is not things that matter."

She smiled at him, and he stared at her. Just in this one short conversation, he saw much of her personality, and it astounded him. She was a princess, yes, but no ordinary princess. Her beauty, for one, was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled and her smile radiated the brightness of a thousand suns. She was kind, not at all spoiled, and very intelligent, with a delightful imagination. She was brave, far braver than one would expect of an 8-year-old girl. Her voice was like the tinkling of a bell. Like her name - Belle. She was wonderful, yet lonely. He could see it in her eyes.

"Wouldn't you miss your father?", he asked.

She gave him a sad look. "My father and I have been... growing apart", she said quietly.

Her words were wise, too wise for such a young child.

"What about your friends?", he asked.

"I have none", she replied.

He thought for a moment. He was going on a trip soon. Perhaps he could take the girl with him. It was clear she was not happy with her father.

"Belle... tomorrow morning I leave. Would you like to come with me?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Alright then. Meet me in the meadow at dawn."

He went in to speak with her father, not entirely sure what he'd just done. He'd been mesmerized by the young girl. But he couldn't turn back now. The girl was too excited. And she wanted nothing more than to see the world. Could he deny her that?"

...

_Back to Belle's POV_

Belle woke up very early that morning, eager for her trip. She packed a small bag of supplies and ran out to the meadow. She waited for a few minutes before the man arrived.

"You ready, Belle?", he asked.

"Yes sir", she said.

"I bet you will like my daughter, Elana."

"Maybe so."

"Alright then. Let's go."

He pulled her onto his horse and they rode off into the rising sun.


	6. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**A/N: Hello, fellow Belle fans who are reading this story. I am very excited that they are actually going to explore Belle's childhood on the show, but it does render this story AU. So would you rather I simply speed up the process and make it once fitting with the show, or just turn it into an AU story and allow it to change things, perhaps altering the timeline of the show? Please review with your answer!**

They got barely farther than the edge of the meadow, before the guards chased them down. The king was right behind them, and stopped, surveying the scene. "What is this?", he growled. "Why are you taking my daughter?"

"It's not _his _fault", Belle said. "I _wanted _to go."

"Why? Why would you want to leave me?"

"I want to be _free_."

"Well you can't always get what you want. Back to the castle."

Pouting, Belle jumped off the horse, grabbed her things, and ran to the castle, and her room. She wanted so badly to be free of this castle. She still loved her father, but she just didn't want this life. She wanted more. She wanted to be a hero, like she read about in her books. But firstly, she just wanted to be free.

* * *

_One month later_

She received a letter from the man she had almost escaped with. As she read it, she couldn't help but grow excited.

_Belle, _

_I have not forgotten the short time I spent with you. You are a very special little girl. You would have quite a bit in common with my daughter Elana, who is around your age. It just so happens that Elana has recently embarked on a journey with a band of travelers, and in a little over two years they will be coming to your very village. If by then you can convince your father, you could join them, as I'm sure Elana would love to have a friend. She, too, has very few, if any. _

_Hoping your father agrees,_

_Sir William_

Belle couldn't wait. Even though it would be years, the thought of having a friend was enough to last her till then. Until the time came, she would simply remain trapped in her father's palace. She hoped that this time, perhaps, she could get what she wanted.


End file.
